Siblings (vampire knight fanfic)
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Orphans and siblings Hikari, Mizuki and Katzuki are bored with their boring life and one day ask the Anime God to be transported into vampire knight and didn't think that it could actually work because they only read it in Fanfics. That is until they good to sleep and they next day they are little kids and saw their 'parents' getting killed by a Level E and meet Kaien Cross.
1. Hikari, Mizuki and Kazuki Makazuki

Siblings (vampire knight fanfiction)

Hikari Makazuki

Age: 5 (when transported to vampire knight)15 (after time skip original age)

Gender: Female

Height: 5"2

Weight: 120 lbs

Appearance: Hikari has long black hair that goes down to her back in a braid and blood red eyes and sometimes wears glasses. She likes to match her sister in clothing and always where's a lighter styleof her sisters clothes, though she doesn't like light colors.

Personality: bubbly, happy go lucky, nice, troublesome, trickster, childish, funny, weird,

Good points: smart, sharp, good with people, good singer, strong, flexible

Bad points: clumsy, strange, dense (only with her feelings), annoyed easily, hot headed,

Likes: Anime, Manga, dark places, hills, red, black, her brother and sister, animals

Dislikes: people who are mean, people that aren't true to themselves, liars, bullies, fangirls,

Family: older brother (Kazuki), older sister (Mizuki), parents (deceased)

Mizuki Makazuki

Age: 6(when transported to vampire knight) 16 (after time skip original age)

Gender: female

Height: 5"4

Weight: 125 lbs

Appearance: Mizuki has short black hair that goes to her shoulders and blood red eyes. She is busty and likes to wear dark clothes.

Personality: quiet, silent, mysterious, cold, determined

Good points: same as her sister

Bad points: doesn't trust people besides her siblings (a lot like Zero in that point)

Likes: peace and quiet, purple and black, her brother and sister, animals,

Dislikes: almost everything.

Family: older brother (Kazuki), younger sister (Hikari) Parents (deceased)

Kazuki Makazuki

Age: 12 (when goes into Vampire knight) 22 (after time skip real age)

Gender: Male

Height: 6"2

Weight: 150 lbs

Appearance: Kazuki has short hair and blood red eyes like his sisters. Slim and muscular.

Personality: lazy, annoyed easily, sarcastic

Good points: cares about his family and friends

Bad points: when angry, let's say you don't want to be in the same room as him

Likes: sisters, black, cats...food

Dislikes: everyone besides his family,

Family: younger sisters (Hikari and Mizuki)

History: parents died when Kazuki was 17 and he's been taking care of his sister since. Not a lot of stuff has happened to them since and one day they all wish they could go into Vampire Knight because the real world is so dull and boring and they don't have anything else to do.


	2. Wish

Hikari POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I sighed at my annoying alarm and pulled the covers over my head and groan. "Mizuki! Turn off the alarm so I can go to sleep!"

"Why don't you do it?!" She yells in the other room. "As Kazuki! I'm doing something!"

"Don't yell at me!" I yell back, "Kazuki turn off the alarm!"

"Back off Hikari!" He screams back. "Stop being lazy and do it yourself!"

I laugh. "That's funny! COMING FROM YOU!"

Yep this is our everyday life. Full of yells and screams early in the morning and full of annoying sounds. The only think that keeps me sain every day is Anime and manga. The best stuff in the who world! I'd rather have anime then this stupid alarm clock! But anyway, ifs boring and dull. Nothing interesting happens here. The only bad thing that comes into this state is Thunder storms. Not even a flood or a natural disaster. But that's probably why brother moved us to America,

All the news gives is bad news, talk about buzz kill. I don't see why people in Anime aren't real and we can't just go into the Anime Workd and live a amazing life. Hey! Even romance animes have more interesting life's then us! Believe it! (Go Naruto!)

But anyway back to the story. I got off my bed and turned off that God forsaken alarm and went into the bathroom carrying my clothes. Normal girl stuff, a shirt that's way. To big for me (I stole it from Kazu-nii) and some sweat pants. Hey! I'm lazy like that! And took a shower. Then 10 seconds later I brush my teeth, wash my teeth and head downstairs to see my older sister cooking and my brother looking bored to death.

Kazuki POV

Life's boring, everything's boring sometime l fell like Shikamaru from Naruto and I can understand why he always says. "What a drag."

"What's wrong Kazu-nii?" I heard a voice say and look up to see my little little sister Hikari looking down at me. She was wearing MY shirt and some sweats. She looked as annoyed as I did, probably.

"You know." I answered her and looked at her knowingly.

She sighs and sets down at the stupid black table and leans back in her chair. "Let me guess, Life?"

"Yeah, everything's boring and dull in this world. Nothing interesting happens."

"Nothing dies and nothing lives. This is a world that has come to an end an empty and cruel world where no one exists but I." She quotes from Clannad, episode 25. Yeah that sounds right.

"What a drag." I sigh. Yeah just like my clumsy family I am an Otaku and care along about anime and my sisters. I don't have any friends because everyone in my old school's were probably closet otakus. And you know how that goes, unless you hear them talk about anime you never know their otakus, while us, All we do is read in manga. Annoying right.

"Ne~ Kazu-nii?" She asks and I look back up at her to see her smiling. "You know I did this quiz about Vampire knight and I got 100% on it!"

"Really?" I sigh again. "I guess that makes sense, we do have every manga from that show and we've seen that show over a hundred times. And stop calling me Kazu-nii it's annoying."

"Bu~" she whines. "I thought you would be happy~" she folds her arms and leans back. "Ne Kazuki? Who would I be in vampire knight?"

"Cross of course. Your just as weird as him. What about me and Mizuki?"

"Hmmmm~" she says. "You'd be Senri or Akatsuki and nee-chan would be Rima."

"Makes sense." I say and look at Mizuki. "Are you done yet?"

Mizuki POV

Kazuki asked me if I'm done yet and I just kept quiet. It would be nice if he could be patient he sounds like Aido. He's a lot exactly like him and not like Senri or Akatsuki. He's even a genius like that jerk and as annoying. Though I was happy that Hikari thought I was Rima on Vampire knight.

I finally done with breakfast and gave them each 2 scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of bacon and a hash brown and sat down. "Nee-chan? Don't you wish we were in Vampire Knight?"

I look at her sadly. "I wish, this life is boring like you guys said. But I'd rather be in any anime then this stupid world."

She suddenly got up and smashed her hands on the table. "Then let's all wish for it together!"

"Wish for what?" We asks her.

"To be in the Anime World of Vampire knight! It might not work but it would be fun that we could pretend to ask the Anime God to be transported to the Anime World!" She waves her hands up dramatically. "It's not like we have anything to lose!"

"But sis." Kazuki starts. "That only happens in Fanfictions not in real life it'll never work."

She pouts. "He's right Hikari it only happens in Fanfictions."

"But can't we at least try?!" She crys. What a dramatic girl.

"Fine." We sigh and close our eyes.

"Dear Anime God." She starts how original,

"Please transport us into the Anime World." Kazuki says bored like always.

"We're tired of this stupid world. It's boring and dull!" Hikari screams.

I sigh mint as well right? "We wish to be transported into the world of Vampire knight. We have no regrets."

We then finish and open our eyes to see Hikari beaming and smiling. "That was fun right?!"

"Yeah, i guess." Kazuki responds while smiling.

And I smile too.

"If only we it was real."

We then turn and start eating our food.


	3. TheANIME GOD!

Hikari POV

I was having this AMAZING DREAM about being in the anime world like in the Fanfictions until I was rudely awoken from my slumber. I groaned and looked up to see a guy with while hair and a lot of different colors in his eyes... AND HE WAS ANIMATED. WTF. I looked around frantically to see my brother and sister right near me on the ground knocked out aMd the epic anime dude walked over to them and poked them too. They woke up in a matter of seconds and stared at the anime dude.

WAIT WAIT WAIT! IS THIS LIKE THOSE FANFICTIONS I READ?! I shook my head repeatedly, no no no this is the real world not the anime world, it's a dream. Wait that's what the people always think until their in the grass and are found by some anime folk... Or seeing someone die in their new life,

The anime guy started speaking and pointing at us. "You all must be Hikari, Mizuki and Kazuki Makazuki, right?" We all noded our heads silently.

"I am-"

"WAIT WAIT YOUR E ANIME GOD RIGHT?!" I said in amazement.

He swear dropped at me. I REPEAT HE SWEAT DROPPED AT ME. LIKE THOSE ANIME PEOPLE! "I'd rather be called Reo but yeah I guess you can say I'm the 'Anime God' as you so call it and I'm trying to tell you-"

"YOUR GOING TO TEL, US WE'RE GOING INTO THE ANIME WORLD RIGHT?!" I yelled while jumping up and down. "WHICH?! WHICH?!"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me and I immediately called down. 'Scary.'

He sighed and motioned me over to everyone and started explaining. "Like I said before my name is Reo and I'm the Anime God as your little sister put it so... Kindly. You all are going to be transported into the Anime you all wished for... Vampire Knight. All your memories of your previous life will be in tack as well as your knew life. You will also be 'animated.'"

I raised my hand. "Mr. Reo are we going to not have black hair and red eyes?"

He smiled. "I can't tell you~"

Then all of a sudden a HUGE WHOLE CAME OUT OF THE WALL! LIKE A BLACK HOLE... HOLE! He tossed us... A Bluetooth thing and some weapons. I had a scythe like Yuki thing but a lot more amazing and a lot of knifes. Mizuki had two twin Katanas and Katzuki had two bloody roses.

"Have fun and don't die~!" He said cheerfully and everything went black


	4. What did we get ourselves into?

Hikari POV

I yawned and stretched. That sure was a weird dream. I soon opened my eyes and saw... A animated tree... Wait no, everything around me was animated. I then smiled as widely as I could and screamed. "IT WASNT A DREAM!"

"Hikari don't yell, your giving me a headache." I heard a very familiar voice. I turned to the right to see a little kid. He was around 12 years old, he looked like a little kid that looked actually like Kazu-nii. Blood red eyes and black hair in all. He was wearing a dark brown hoody with cat ears on top and black pants.

"Katzuki, what are you talking about?" I then saw a 6 year old girl with a red/black hoody with cat ears and some black leggings she looked like a smaller version of Mizuki and she was just staring at me then back at the boy.

Mizuki POV

There was a little girl that was looking at me she looked about 5 years old and looked actually like Hikari without the glasses. And she was wearing... Cat ears. "Who-"

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Something on my ear I think a Bluetooth had sound come out of it. "Hikari? Mizuki? Katzuki? Can you hear me?"

It was Reo's voice. Ah that's right the so called Anime God. "Yes/Yeah/ Yep!" We called out at the same time and stared at each other. The girl pointed at me. "Mizuki?" Then at the boy near me. "Katzuki?" She squeaked and we nodded and were about to talk when Reo started speaking.

"Good. Looks like your all together. As you probably already guessed. The people in front of you are your siblings from before in their 'animated younger form' I didn't change your appearance but this is what you look like in Anime mode."

Hikari stood up. "WHY ARE WE LITTLE KIDS?!"

That definitely Hikari.

Reo sighed, "I said you were going to be animated and nothing else. I didn't say I wasn't going to change your appearance from before."

"You had this all planned out from the start! DIDNT YOU?!"

I felt like he shock him head. "No no my dear children. I on,y heard your prayer and thought "why not?" And here you are. Now I must tell you that you do have parents in this world and a life so be prepared and bye~"

He then hung up and Hikari rose her hand. "Raise your hand if you believe that we're going to be like Zero."

We all raised our hands. "Hikari! Mizuki! Katzuki! Where are you three?!" A voice called and we all turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair and red eyes and a man with black hair and red eyes like us. 'They must be our 'parents' how ironic.'

The woman then saw us and hugged myself and Katzuki and I stiffened. "Where were you three?!" And she glared at Katzuki and he flinched. "Katzuki it hold you to watch them!"

He sweat dropped and I looked at him in amazement. 'Cool.' "S-sorry."

We looked at Hikari and see that she's being hugged by the man. She looked back at us and mouthed, 'what do I do?'

Katzuki POV

I looked at Hikari too see that she's so confused. I smiled at her bitterly and mouthed. 'Yuki.' And she literally acted like Yuki and started crying fake tears and hugged our 'father' and he carried her bridal style, while the woman took our hands and lead us to our 'home'

It was a normal sized house and when we stepped inside we saw dark colors around the house and dim candlelights every so often. It reminded me of the night classroom. Dark and quiet. The woman looked back at us. "What's wrong with you three your acting like this is the first time you'd been in this house?"

She then lead us to our own rooms. Hikari's to the end, Mizuki's to the left and mine to the right.

Mizuki's POV

I stepped into my room and saw my favorite colors in the universe. Purple and black. I have a huge king sized bed with all black covers. Next to the bed was a book shelf. And all the books were manga. The book shelf is black with dark purple outlines around the edges. Across the bed was a purple closet with marks of the bloody rose on it. The walls are a beautiful mixture of a dark purple fading into black. It was more beautiful hen I could have every imagined, then I walked over to my window to see that it was almost night time and turned to the grandfather clock. It was 10:45 in the afternoon.

I sighed loudly, the accident will probably happen at 12 o'clock in The morning. So I hopped into my bed and waited silently for the time to pass.

Hikari's POV

I could go to sleep. I looked at my red clock and saw it was 11:36. Every minute felt like an hour. Plus the ticking couldn't help with my paranoia. I wondered if Mizuki and Katzuki could go to sleep. They probably can't. They know what's going to happen. Cus in most Fanfictions, the main character or characters are cluelessly going to sleep, not knowing that their families death intimate comes in the middle of the night. The probability is that we're going to deal with a Vampire. I don't know if it's a pure blooded vampire or a Level E. But I hopped it's not Rido.

Most of the times it's a pure blooded vampire if the character is attracted to Zero, so they can understand how Zero feels, wether a human from another world or just a random characters person made up. Sometimes Level E's even if it's a Zero X Character fanfiction. Thought I don't like Zero. I mean all the anime guys are all vampires and are cute but... I know that sis likes Senri and Katzuki obviously likes Rima.

So I guess we just have to wait and see what's going to happen. 11:45. My eyes are heavy and I feel like I just wanted to pass out, but I shock my head telling myself I mustn't fall asleep. I thought about what happened at the end of vampire knight. Sadly I wanted to know so badly that I searched it up on the internet and read about what happened. I was so frantic that I looked at the Manga app and skipped right thur to the end of the manga and cried.

It wasn't far what happened. But I could hate anyone from the show because it was such a good show. I also remembered I had a good friend who was criticizing Vampire Knight and I went off on her. I forgave her soon after though. 11:59. One minute left. I couldn't take it so I got out of my bed to walk over to Katzuki's room only to see Mizuki going to the same place. So we opened the door silently only to see Katzuki about to head out. I was about to say something until I heard a scream.

12:00

Katzuki's POV

I scream was heard from downstairs and we all flinched. I looked at them and they looked at me and nodded. We then all silently walked down the stairs as quietly as possible to see the already creepy room splattered with blood. I was really creepy. There were hand prints everywhere and in the corner of the room a vampire (obviously) was feasting on our parents. More like our 'mom's lifeless body was on the floor and our 'dad' was being killed,

We all knew there was nothing for us to do for them but Hikari summoned her scythe and lashed down on the vampire making it soon turn into dust and splattered her with blood. Our 'mother's body soon turned to dust and as did our 'father's.

None of us cried or screamed we just stood there cluelessly not knowing what to do. We didn't cry about it like most people cus we already saw our parents murdered when I was 17, Mizuki was 11 and Hikari was 10, and it's not like we knew them. Thought soon after ironically the one and only Kaien Cross came barging into the door and looked at the dust on the floor. He grimaced lightly when he saw it was our little who kilt the vampire and not us. She was the youngest so it makes since,

He soon grabbed us and lead us outside and explained that he wanted to adopt us and I said okay. After that we saw Yagari outside without his eyepatch but his bangs still covered his eyes. He looked at us with his usual un emotionless face and glanced slightly at Kaien. I just thought of it, but counting Yuki, Hikari, Mizuki, myself and Zero he's gonna have a lot of kids to take care of, also that Yuki and Mizuki are the same age meaning that she's going to appear soon or already has. I guess well just have to find out.

We then got into the car and he sat in the back of the seat since it fit 6 people comfortably and he started talking. "You know! I have a daughter that's around your age!"

We all looked at each other giving the look. 'Seems like Yuki has already appeared.'

"She's 6 I believe and she's so pretty! She has long brown hair and brown eyes! She's so cute! I don't live far from here so you can see her soon!" He then opened his eyes and looked at us from left to right. "Can you tell me what your names are?"

"Katzuki." I said bored.

"... Mizuki."

"I'm...Hikari."

Hikari stayed silent the rest of the time, but yawned a couple of times and we saw that she has really sharp canines. Kaien's eyes widened but he stayed silent the rest of the time. "I forgot to tell you but I have a friend who's visiting today so we'll have to pick him up!"

After 10 minutes we stopped at this big house and saw that Takuma was outside with Kaname and they were talking. I could read lips and Takuma said that he was going to pick up Kaname later today. Kaname then saw the car and got in on the right side making the seating arrangement, (left to right) Kaien, Mizuki, me, Hikari and Kaname. He glaced at Hikari and looked at the rest of us.

He's eyes flashed red but soon turned back to he's normal eye color and opened his mouth. "It seems like something has happened."

Kaien nodded sadly and sighed. "Yes, it appears it has."

The rest of the ride was complete silence and 30 minutes later we were at Kaien's house and he opened the door to see Yuki.

Mizuki POV

Yuki was sitting on the couch nervously until she saw us and looked straight a Hikari. I was surprised Hikari didn't move an inch. I thought she was going to attack Yuki into a hug and make her fall on the floor. She just stood there silently. Thought Yuki was the first to speak. She ran up to Hikari and asked her if she was okay.

Hikari smiled and replied. "I'm fine." Yuki was taller then her by about 5 inches so it must be killing her.

Yuki looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

I looked back at Katzuki and he nodded. Then walked up to Yuki and bent down and rubbed her head. "She's fine she's just a little...surprised."

Yuki looked down at Hikari's hand, "what's that?" I noticed that her scythe was still in her hand but it was retracted.

Hikari looked at her hand and the weapon was back in its original height standing talker then Kaname. We all looked at her shocked to see that it was covered in red though it looked more like paint then blood.

Hikari POV

I looked at my scythe to see it was huge and covered in blood but it soon transformed into two separate swords. One red with black tricks and the other the opposite. They soon transformed into a necklace that had the bloody rose in the middle and had symbols of thorns and roses on it. I looked at Yuki who looked as shocked as I felt. "I have no idea."

I turned and saw that Headmaster Cross and Kaname were looking at me shocked. It was quiet for a while but Headmaster Cross spoke first, "Yuki you should go to bed it's late okay?"

She nodded and ran upstairs. Soon after headmaster looked at all of us and motioned us to the two couches and table between the two. The three of us sat together while Kaname stood and The Headmaster sat on the other couch. He was beaming. "Alright everyone! Let's introduce ourselves! Name, age for you three and likes and dislikes!" 'This feels like Naruto..'

He went first. "My name is Kaien Cross, I like cooking, my daughter Yuki (no surprise) and I dislike...NOTHING!"

Kaname next. "My name is Kaname Kuran, I like reading and playing chess and dislike people,who annoy me." 'AIDO!'

Katzuki went next. "I'm Kazuki Makazuki, age 12, oldest, I dislike everyone and almost everything besides my sisters and like cats, food and the color black and my sister. And manga and anime"

Silence, "my name is Mizuki Makazuki, I'm 6 middle child, I dislike everything and like my brother and sister, black, purple, peace and quiet and animals and anime and manga."

Silence. I stood up and smiled. "Hiya! My name's Hikari Makazuki! I'm 5 and the youngest! I dislike people who aren't true to themselves, bullies, liars, people who are mean and fan peoples. I LOVE anime, manga, animals, darkness, hills dark places, dark colors, my big brother and sister and I love red and black but my favorite color is the color of our eyes!" I pointed at our eyes. "Nice to meet ya!"

I thought for another second. "And I hate the sunlight and bright colors!"

I felt like everyone thought. 'VAMPIRE...' At the same time.

Headmaster cleared his throat, "okay... Your all...interesting. Now, Hikari how did you get that weapon or weapons?"

I looked at my sibling and we starting talking telepathically.

'Should I tell them?'

'Who care? It's not like their not going to find out.'

'Just tell them. In all the Fanfictions they always show that the people get caught and it's hilarious.'

'alright!'

Now~

I took at deep breath. "Okay this is how it goes! We're not from this world we're from another world where this world is fiction and a anime/manga! Please don't ask questions until the end! Okay like I was saying, this is an anime and the people that died before aren't our real parents!" I took another deep breath. "Our parents died when I was 10 years old so it's not like it matters anyway! So after that day we were bored of our dull life so we asked for the anime god to grant us our wish! The next time we went to sleep we saw the ANIME GOD and was all animated and stuff. So he said that we're going into this anime called Vampire knight and here we are but to tell you the truth I'm 15, Mizuki is 16 and Kazuki is 22. Okay and no we can't tell you anything that will mess up the story line and yes we know about Yuki."

"THERE! DONE!"

They all just gave me the WTF face and for the past like hour we stared at each other, it was really weird.


End file.
